


A Dragon Out Of Time

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Cum Play, F/M, Glowing Dragon Dick, Inflation, Oral Vore, Slime, Slime Girls, Slime People, Threesome - F/F/M, Vore, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sivath the Solitary dragon - newly out of solitary confinement - seeks to learn as much as possible about the new human world, two thousand years after being shunned away in a forgotten cave.</p><p>He seeks that answer in the form of two forest 'oracles'.</p><p>Moral of the story: don't trust everything you hear in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon Out Of Time

The year is 1416. The country, England. A lone young man wanders the streets of a small, rain-drenched town, cloaked in a wool and leather coat. Its hem stained with mud and soaked to the undergarment, he turns his collar to the cold of the wind. The faint glow in the distance signifies shelter to him, in the form of an inn. The overhanging wooden awning provides a brief quietus from the rain, as he shakes off the water and makes his way inside. The sent of cheap alcohol and mildewed wood assaults his heightened senses as his pupils dilate in the dim light.

 

After taking a moment to adjust and pulling his collar up, he steps toward to the counter to pay for a night and a mug of beer. As the bartender delivered his beverage, he tugged on the corner of the cowl covering his crimson hair instinctively. A reaction he had developed upon realising that humans now feared nearly anyone with red hair- a disheartening fact, but one he had to bear nonetheless.

 

The bartender accepts his money, and the mug slides across the wooden tabletop to Sivath's waiting hand. After giving the fluid a quick swirl to gauge its clarity, he lifts it to his lips and gulps the contents down greedily, setting the empty tankard back down with a thud as a belch erupts from his throat. After wiping his mouth of the horrid flavour, he thanks the spirits to just have something wet inside him right now.

 

Raising his finger to order another drink, he shudders slightly as a breeze crawls up his back, the door of the inn opening wide to welcome more seeking shelter from the rain. It's a group of men, all shouting for their drinks. Bar chatter continues, and he huddles as close to the bar and his mug as he can. Two of the men sit down next to him, talking to each other in relatively hushed tones. About what, he can’t tell at first, but he signals for a refill of beer when he hears them mention something about the oracles of the forest.

 

“Heard they know everythin’ there is ta know about magick and th’ otherworld,” said one, as he knocked back a mouthful of ale. “Yeah, they’re s’pposed to be finely young wenches, too, from wha’ I hear.”

 

‘ _Oracles_?’ he thought to himself. Maybe they could help him fill in the missing pieces he needed.

 

 

* * *

 

“It’s been two-thousand years, Sivath. You’re free to go.”

 

Carelessly, the tall, shadowed form tossed a blanket toward the humanoid form of the dragon before him. Something to clothe his nakedness, at least.

“That’s… it…? You’re just letting me leave… just like that…? After all these years?”

 

“Yes.”

 

From his spot on the cave floor, he could see in his frame of view the feet of the man standing before him. The green and gold boots told him it was Jormungand, the World Serpent. The youngest member of the council, and the only one who ever seemed to show him any sympathy.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Think nothing of it. You served your sentence. Now go, before the others change their mind. I don’t care where you go or what you do. But be safe. It’s what your mother would’ve wanted.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to believe thirty-two years had passed since his release from that dreadful place. But he took the freedom in stride, and went everywhere he wanted to but nowhere in particular. He didn’t know anything about how much the world had changed in two thousand years. He knew nothing of its people, its culture. Thirty-two years is a long time in the life of a human.

 

But to a dragon, it’s hardly a day.

 

He sought answers, and the news of these Oracles brought hope to his weary heart for knowledge.

 

Once night came, and once the rain had slacked off, he left the inn and headed west toward the forest the men mentioned in their stories.

 

Maybe he was chasing ghosts. Myths. The thought crossed his mind. After all, humans were known to spin their share of stories, but something inside him told him there was at least a kernel of truth to their words. Call it a dragon's intuition.

 

As he came to the mouth of the forest, a cold shiver ran down his spine. It was dark, foreboding. A human would be terrified to even set foot near it, but to someone like Sivath... He merely wrapped his arms around his chest and trudged into the woods. For what felt like hours, he wandered around the shadowy forest, though the deeper he grew, the more his hope waned. All he saw ahead was darkness, and all behind was the same. Were it not for the resolve of a dragon, he would’ve given up long ago. After three hours of walking in what felt like a straight line, the soft glow of light caught his eye, and his heart began racing.

 

Maybe it was a trick of the night spirits. Maybe it really was the oracles. There was only one way to be sure.

 

As he neared the lights, his running stride slowed to a saunter, and his chest heaved heavy breaths as he felt the humid air grow thicker around him. The light spread in his vision to reveal a small shrine. As he neared it, its details became visible. It was of granite make in the image of a bull's head, with two bowls filled with strange-looking liquid on either side. One was purple, the other red.

 

As he stepped up to the shrine, he pulled down the hood of his cowl, revealing bright, unnaturally red hair that shimmered in the dim glow of firelight coming from the alter's candles. There seemed to be some etching at the top - runes in a language he didn't understand. Curiosity consumed him as he neared the bowls of fluid.

 

As he observed them, he noted the purple fluid. It seemed to be held in a normal bowl hewn from granite, possessing the colour of grape jelly but the consistency of honey. He dipped two fingers into it, and lifted the goop up slowly, watching as it dripped from his fingertips in ribbons.  As it fell, it seemed to lose viscosity. In fact, any sort of pressure seemed to cause the fluid to give.

 

Then something went off in his mind - the sound of a young woman giggling. He glanced around the alter in confusion, but when he saw no one, he turned back to the bowl. Only to receive a shock when he saw the expression of a face in its reflection that wasn’t his. The shock had him stepping backward slowly, but a root caught his heel, and he toppled backwards onto his rump with a loud grunt.

“Aww, did the little dragonling hurt himself?”

 

“What…? How did you-”

 

“We know all, sweetie. We know who you are, and why you’ve come,” said the red bowl.

 

As he sat there, processing the situation, the forms of young women rose from each bowl, both of them different in body from the other. The purple one had larger breasts, but short hair, and the red one had more proportionate breasts, but longer hair. They were entirely nude, and seemed translucent. His heart was racing now.

 

“Then tell me. Everything. I-- I want to know.”

 

The two looked to each other with questioning intrigue before giggling and stepping toward him, helping him to his feet. The purple one draped her arm around Sivath’s shoulders, her other hand resting firmly on his chest. Despite the thick clothing, she could feel powerful muscles shifting beneath. “Our knowledge comes with a price, darling. Are you willing to pay?” She said as she teasingly curled a finger beneath his chin.

 

“That depends,” he said, a reddish hue highlighting his cheeks as he watched the red one join them on his other side. “On?” She asked.

 

“What the price is, obviously.” He said, and the girls chuckled to themselves. “I am Sara,” said the red one. “And I am Elodie,” said the purple. “We are woodland oracles - and for our services, we require one, simple offering,” they said in unison, and Sivath’s brow arched.

 

“The most important, potent product of your body,” came Sara’s silky voice as she nibbled on his ear. “It’s been so long since we’ve tasted the life-giving humour of a dragon…” She said, her hand sliding slowly down his stomach to his crotch as she gave his rather large package a firm squeeze. His hips jerked instinctively away from her touch. “You mean to say that in exchange for… my seed…? You’ll tell me everything I want to know?”

 

“Yes,” Elodie said, “to put it frankly, we need the energy - the power of sexual desire - to see clearly beyond the veil. Without it… we are powerless.”

 

With little resistance, they pushed him toward their alter. He felt his back pressing firm against the granite with a heavy thud, and looked up at them through slitted pupils. “Ah, yes… Show us the dragon inside of you~.”

 

The coat that covered his broad shoulders tore apart as armour-like scales rose along his arms, the fabric of his breeches tearing along his calves and shins as his legs did the same. As his horns grew and curled out of his head, an audible crack could be heard - even his ears elongated several inches. The final tear for his coat, though, came as his wings spread and ripped apart the fabric, leaving him shirtless, his bare, rain-dampened chest glistening beneath the firelight. His dark nipples erect in the cold of the night. The girls looked to one another, and then to him before they hastily made their way over.

 

Sara moved to his left, where she kissed his neck, dragging her slick tongue along the features of his jawline. This earned her a purr from his throat as his head tilted to the side, and Elodie moved to make short work of the pants that were restricting that sweet reward they longed for.

 

His flaccid cock flopped unceremoniously between his legs as she ripped those pants down and got on her knees. In this form it appeared quite draconic - ribbed from base to head and pulsating with a dim orange glow.  But after a few soft strokes and kisses to the tip, it began to rise to its full eight inch length, hot, red precum oozing from its swollen slit. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the girth of his erection being enveloped by warm, slick slime.

The feeling was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. No woman or man he’d ever been with had felt like this. So soft. So smooth. And how could they? These girls were made of pure slime.

 

Sara startled him with a kiss. He soon felt her tongue extending to the back of his throat, which earned a soft grunt from the dragon. After a moment, he opened his eyes to look at her, just in time to see her fingers tap his forehead. Shortly after he heard her voice in his head, as Elodie positioned her slit over his throbbing cock. She told him to relax his throat and body, and, despite having no reason to trust her... He obliged.

 

Elodie moaned as she lowered herself onto his shaft. The glow of his member through her slimy flesh could easily be seen, and Sivath gave a low moan to show just how much he loved seeing it. He began to moan again, but the sudden feeling of Sara's tongue inching its way down his throat had him pausing. He felt her finger against his chin, softly stroking to coax him to swallow - and he did just that. A mouthful of slime could be heard getting gulped down Sivath's throat, its arrival in his stomach signaled by a soft rumble. Riding the wave of his swallowing, she forced her slime down - this time causing Sivath to grunt and roll his hips up into Elodie as his belly began to slowly fill out. The once flat and toned section beginning to distend and bulge as his stomach filled with slime.

 

He felt so full, but it was so worth it. Elodie began to bounce up and down on Sivath's dick, while Sara reached her hand down through Elodie's stomach to grab hold of the base of Sivath’s erection. Sivath could easily see the purple girl's breasts bouncing with her body through Sara's transparent form, her hand rocking against his cock with Elodie's movements.

 

It didn’t take much of this treatment to get the girls exactly what they wanted. Sivath felt his body tensing as his eyes rolled back into his head and his hips jerked sporadically, his hot seed flowing like a fountain into Elodie’s waiting body. His eyes opened in time to see the stream of white spread all the way up through the girl’s body and through her throat, where he saw it splatter against the ground. The two continued to pump him until they were sure there wasn’t a drop of his bright red semen left, and when he was finally spent, they let him relax, as Sara kept her lips locked with his.

 

“Mmmnh…” he grunted in protest. But she shushed him with her mind. He felt warmth filling every corner of his belly, and it felt good. Almost like… he could go to sleep.

 

Just for a little while…

 

* * *

 

 

Sivath’s amber eyes cracked open in the light of the new day. His head reeling from the night before, a quick glance around told him that it wasn’t a dream. He was in the forest, in front of a shrine. The air brushing against his manhood told him that he was naked.

He tried to sit up, but felt an odd fluttering in his stomach. Sitting up at this point would be impossible, he knew that. The weight pressing down on him refused to let up. With a groan, he looked down to see just why he couldn't move. And what he saw shocked him. His belly had swelled twice the size of a full-term twin pregnancy, gurgles emanating from deep within. The swollen, pale orb jiggled and sloshed on its own as the two slime girls inside seemed to be having their fun as he laid there, immobile and miserable, unable to even please himself how he wanted.

By this point it was clear that whatever they were, they weren’t oracles. In fact, Sivath doubted they ever planned to tell him anything in the first place.

 


End file.
